icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09 MJHL Season
This is the 2008-09 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety second season. =League Notes= Canadian Junior A Hockey League renamed Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL). League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 9th to 11th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Winkler selected to host 2009 Canadian Junior Hockey League Prospects Games. Dauphin selected to host 2010 RBC Cup. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 see 2009 Anavet Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2008 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2008 CJHL Prospects Game =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game All-Star Weekend kicked off in Selkirk on Saturday, January 24, when the Sher-Wood young guns edged out the Addison squad 6-5 in the MJHL Prospects Game. Kajon McKay led the way with 2 goals and 2 assists. see 2009 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Sunday, the MJHL held it's All-Star Game. The game was a free-wheeling affair and a nightmare for goaltenders, but a goalscorers dream. When the dust settled, the Sher-Wood Division had won 14-13. see 2009 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Eric Delong • Russ Payne • Dan Watt Portage Terriers • Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints Drew Ellement • Scott Macaulay Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers Second All-Star Team Jason Bowles • Zeanan Buternowski • Adam Pleskach Wayway Wolverines • OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers Kevin Falloon • Steven Shamanski Dauphin Kings • Dauphin Kings David Aime OCN Blizzard Rookie All-Star Team ''' Jordan DePape • Derek Gingera • Brenden Walker Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers • Portage Terriers Dylan Heide • Peter Stoykewych Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg South Blues Joey Rewucki Selkirk Steelers Alumni News see 2008-09 MJHL Alumni News in the News '''NHL Entry Draft *Travis Hamonic selected by the New York Islanders, Eric Mestery by the Washington Capitals, both in the second round, Matt Calvert in the fifth and Sean Collins in the seventh by the Columbus Blue Jackets. July *Cody McLeod signed a one-year two-way contract with the Colorado Avalanche. August *Triston Grant signed a one-year two-way contract with the Nashville Predators. October *Justin Falk signed a three year entry level contract with the Minnesota Wild. November *Barry Trotz became only the 10th person to coach in 750 NHL games. March *Landon Kroeker and the SAIT Trojans won the ACAC Hockey Championship. April *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World U-18 Championship. *Chay Genoway named to AHCA All-America West Second Team. *Travis Zajac and Team Canada won silver at the World Hockey Championship. June *Cody McLeod signed a three year contract extension with the Colorado Avalanche. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Garnet Exelby *Darren Helm *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Steve MacIntyre *Cody McLeod *Andrew Murray *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *Travis Zajac Professional *Brodie Dupont *Justin Falk *Triston Grant *Ryan Menei *Joey Moggach *Jeff Penner *Rob Smith *Rick St. Croix *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter Major Junior Players *Paul Bonar *Matt Calvert *Travis Hamonic *Andrew Hewett *Bryce Lamb *Jordan Lane *Carson McMillan *Brendan Shinnimin *Paul Sohor *Paul Van De Velde University & College *Sean Collins *Ryan Garbutt *Chay Genoway *Billy Keane *Landon Kroeker *Jonathon Lawrence *Don MacGillivray *Sonny Mignacca *Ray Neufeld *A.J. Spiller *Devrin Stonehouse Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons Category:2009 in hockey